Todaro siblings fool Marisa with chores
This will be from Ji woong's Exam Challenge: The Gross Form Of Discipline, Ji woong's Exam Challenge: The Rebirth Team, Supernanny: The Theory 8, and Supernanny: The Theory of Space. Plot The video starts with Marisa walking out of the Iconic-Todaro household to go to her BFF's house on a Saturday, the friend lives just two houses away. Paula is out at a mall, so Stacie had an idea to vandalize Marisa's room and tell Marisa that she made the mess. The Todaro siblings vandalized Marisa's room. After Marisa later left her friend's house, she moved back to the Iconic-Todaro household. Noticing the door locked, she ran the doorbell. Suddenly, she revealed the Todaro siblings with red faces. Giuseppe yelled at Marisa and ordered her to do her chores, and that she made her mess. Marisa stated that she did not make the mess, without a smile that would hint that the person who did an unacceptable action pretended that they did not do it. As Stacie showed Marisa a picture, she yelled at Marisa falsely claiming that she did make the mess and tried to force her to clean it up. Marisa tried telling the Todaro siblings to stop telling fibs. However, that only angered the Todaro siblings, and they left. When Marisa stepped in, eventually, the Todaro siblings came back with megaphones. Noticing that Marisa left the spot she was in, the Todaro siblings eventually found Marisa, holding their anger and trapping Marisa like a circle. The siblings shouted with their megaphones, this time, taking dares. As Marisa talked back, the dares got worse. After a quadruple-dog dare, Marisa reluctantly started cleaning up the mess the Todaros made. While that, Stacie Todaro was thinking of even worse messes. After Marisa went off the staircase, the Todaro siblings quickly moved into the staircase where Marisa could not see the siblings. Stacie made a worse mess in the room. After that, the Todaro siblings became ferocious. They ran straight across the stairs. As soon as they could, they violently trapped Marisa into a circle. Stacie ferociously, falsely claimed that Marisa continued to make a mess, showing her a picture that actually shows the second mess they made. Marisa stated, in shock, that she cleaned the mess. Giuseppe told Marisa "AS YOU WAR, THINGS GET REAL UGLIER!!" Marisa asked the siblings about the noise, and Stacie falsely claimed it was a repairman working in the neighbor's house. Marisa didn't believe Stacie, but Stacie told Marisa that she better believe her, and that she dared Marisa to go to her room, and if there's a mess, she must clean it. As Marisa fought, there got even worse dares. Marisa reluctantly went to her room after a quintuple-dog dare, and reluctantly cleaned the mess. The doorbell rang, Marisa got the doorbell. The siblings quickly ran to Marisa's room, and made an even worse mess. Marisa quietly asked Paula if she could talk to her in her (Paula's) bedroom. Paula quietly accepted the offer. The siblings quickly, eventually ran out of the room to the staircase in a time where they could not see Marisa and Paula from there. Marisa talked to Paula about problems that are happening. Paula got to reveal that the siblings keep on telling her that she made a mess in her bedroom, and that she did not do it. The siblings also shouted dares to force her to clean the mess. Paula states that she is not certain, but she will get things covered tomorrow morning. The next morning is a Sunday. The Todaro siblings woke up at 6:00 AM in order to go to church before the other family members wake up. Meanwhile, Paula checked out Marisa's room. Paula examined the mess, and tries to gather evidence by getting her room on camera to find out who made the mess. Marisa accepted the offer as Paula left, Marisa cleaned the third mess. Paula wanted to go to church with her kids. The kids were in church clothes already. Paula and the kids left for church. The Todaro siblings, while they were gone, made an even worse mess. They did not know there was a camera. After moving out of church, the mostly well-behaved children returned into the household. The first thing Paula did in the house after church was checking Marisa's room if there was a mess. There was a mess. Paula used the camera to find out who did it. She revealed it was the Todaro siblings. Paula Iconic was livid when she found this out. She headed down one floor and showed the shock of her life to her kids. Paula stated it was the Todaro siblings. Paula first started showing it to Lucy. She showed a video clip to Lucy to show the proof. After showing it to all the kids, Paula got ferocious with the Todaro siblings and scolded them for what they did, also saying that they are in hefty trouble. Stacie told Paula it was Morisa, but Paula was like "Yeah right, it was Morisa," and showed the Todaro siblings a clip in the camera. Giuseppe told Paula to stop warring in a very mean way. This angered Paula even more. She said sentences that explained the groundings and told the siblings to apologize to the kids, and writing hefty essays explaining the errors in their ways. Saturday Transcript Intro Marisa: "Mom, can I please see my friend Karina?" Paula: "Sure, I'll see you in 2 hours." Mess 1 (Grandma Ada Todaro and Grandpa Pablo Todaro smirk evilly) Pablo: Marisa is gone, children. Ada: The coast is clear. Orders 1 Mess 2 Orders 2 Stacie (megaphone): "SHUT THE F*** UP, you little sl**!!!! YOU CONTINUED TO MAKE A MESS!!!!" Marisa: "I did clean the mess. I did!" Giuseppe (megaphone): "AS YOU WAR, THINGS GET REAL UGLIER!!" Stacie (megaphone): "IF THEY'RE UGLY ENOUGH, WE WILL BEAT YOU UP BIG TIME!" Marisa: "What about a noise?" Stacie (megaphone): "IT WAS A REPAIRMAN WORKING AT THE NEIGHBOR'S HOUSE!!!" Marisa: "Should I believe you?" Stacie (megaphone): "YOU BETTER BELIEVE US!!! I DARE YOU TO GO TO YOUR ROOM, AND IF THERE'S A MESS, YOU MUST CLEAN IT!!!!" Paula Arrives Private Conversation Sunday Transcript Intro (Grandma Ada Todaro is in the living room watching her soap operas) Church Mess Nicole: "In Marisa's room, the Todaros made yet a fourth mess. This time, it was terrible." sprays graffiti all over Morisa's bed and Marshall knock over some furniture in the room smashes a window with a crowbar and Stacie throw various objects belonging to Marisa in the room 6 trash the entire bedroom and splatter paint all over the floor Church Aftermath and her kids arrive back at the Iconic-Todaro household the door locked, Paula uses a key and unlocks the door to: Paula checking Marisa's room and gasping Paula: "Oh, my god!" Using the camera gets the camera to a clip where Giuseppe and his siblings make a mess in Marisa's room becomes livid Paula: "WHAT?!" heads down one floor to: Paula with her kids Paula: "I bet Giuseppe and his siblings were the ones who did it." Lucy: "How sure are you?" Paula: "I'm 100% sure." Lucy: "Can I have proof?" Paula: "Sure." shows Lucy the clip where Giuseppe and his siblings mess up Marisa's room Paula gets tough ferocious Paula and Lucy Category:Mess Transcripts Category:Vandalism Transcripts Category:Theory 8 Transcripts Category:Theory Space Transcripts Category:Ji woong's Exam Challenge: The Rebirth Team Transcripts Category:Ji woong's Exam Challenge: The Gross Form Of Discipline Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts